


Salvation

by vampirevessel



Series: Kinktober 202X [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bible, Bible Quotes, Bondage, Catholic, Catholic Character, Catholic Rosary, Catholicism, Choi San is Catholic, Choi San is Whipped, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, God Complex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Sub Choi San, all switched up a bit, and he isn't really good at it, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirevessel/pseuds/vampirevessel
Summary: San is reminded of what is his priority: It's Him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Kinktober 202X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decay_as_a_life_form](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay_as_a_life_form/gifts).



> While writing, this took a turn that wasn't planned but wasn't unexpected either. I don't know if it makes much of a difference as a reader but I hope it turned out okay?
> 
> (A gift for my partner in obsession.)

Saying San was exhausted when he came back from work was an understatement. He shuffled from two hours of restless sleep to school, studying in the library, working at the restaurant and back to sleep, if he was lucky. His hectic schedule didn’t do any good to his mental health, his physical health and definitely not for his relationship.

When Wooyoung ordered him to his flat - a quick “Come to my place at 7.” and that was it - San’s anxiety exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb. He had been worrying about it for a while already and now he was sure of it: Wooyoung would break up with him. And he couldn’t even blame him. Wooyoung often reached out to San but he either rejected or ignored him. He hadn’t even noticed he was ignoring everyone who tried to reach out to him, until one of his coworkers had scolded him for not responding to her messages.

San was shaking when he reached the door of the apartment complex Wooyoung lived in. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the door when the ringing signal reached his ears. Walking upstairs to Wooyoung’s flat seemed to take an eternity and San found himself hoping he would just collaps and die on the stairs.

The door was open when San reached the fifth floor but he couldn’t see his boyfriend. He entered the flat with a bad feeling in his stomach.  
“Wooyoung?” he asked, his voice filled with regret and anxiety. San passed the kitchen and opened the door to Wooyoung’s room.

The curtains were closed, lights out but there were a dozen scented candles lit on his desk. Somehow, this didn’t feel like a breakup scene.  
There was a soft round carpet in the middle of his room that San had never seen before and the black office chair was gone. Instead, Wooyoung was sitting on his bed, dressed casually in a pair of dark blue dress pants and a black shirt.

“Come here” Wooyoung ordered before San could ask any of the questions filling his brain. He took off his shoes and walked into the room, until he was standing in front of Wooyoung, right on the fluffy carpet.  
“On your knees.” San did as he was told, staring dumbly at Wooyoung’s beautiful face.  
“Good boy.” He ran his fingers through San’s hair and that gentle gesture was enough to make San tear up a little.  
“Blindfold, yes or no?” He asked and San shook his head slowly.

Wooyoung got up and grabbed the sapphire colored rope from his desk. San slowly started to realize what was happening, why he was here, and soon his cheeks were wet from tears of exhaustion.  
“May I take off your clothes?” Wooyoung asked and San nodded. He lifted his arms and Wooyoung pulled the hoodie over his head. Then he opened San’s belt and zipper and helped him stand up so he could pull his jeans down and take them off. Wooyoung put hoodie, jeans and socks on his bed, so that the only things left on San’s body were the shorts on his hips, jewelry on his ears and the Rosary around his neck.  
San knelt down on the carpet that now felt even softer on his bare toes.  
“Sitting comfortably?” Wooyoung asked and San changed his position from kneeling to sitting on his butt before giving his boyfriend a soft nod.  
“Music?” He nodded again and Wooyoung started a vinyl of some classical music San couldn’t name. 

Wooyoung sat down behind San and gently took his hands in his own. He started tying the rope around his wrists and up his arms. Even though it had been a long time since they had done things like this, Wooyoung still knew everything San liked and did it just as perfectly.  
San liked it tight but he didn’t like having his forearms tied too close together, as it quickly started feeling uncomfortable in his shoulders and elbows. Instead, Wooyoung tied both sides of the rope around each other, fixing them with knots like a dreamcatcher and working up on his arms with just enough distance for the rope to be tight on San’s skin without hurting his joints.

When Wooyoung reached his elbows, San was already relaxed, leaning forward, his chest on his thighs, head on his knees. Wooyoung finished his work on San’s arms and rubbed his warm hands on San’s neck.  
“Feeling good?” San nodded and a relieved sigh left his lips. He was aware that he had been overworking himself, but somehow he hadn’t realized how much he really needed a break.

“Can you sit up? I want to move on to your legs.” Wooyoung said, his hand still on San’s neck.  
“A minute” he mumbled in response and Wooyoung gave him what he asked for.  
San took everything in; from the soft feeling of the carpet under his feet and the rope on his arms to the sound of classical instruments in his ears, lavender scent in his nose, and the beautiful sight of Jung Wooyoung in his eyes.  
He sat up and looked at him with big, glassy eyes. Wooyoung leaned in for a kiss and San smiled when their lips touched.

“I love you” both of them said in perfect synchronisation and soft laughter filled the room.  
“I love you more” Wooyoung insisted and San accepted it, even though he doubted anybody was able to love someone more than San loved Wooyoung. But San let him have the last word, always, because he knew it was the right thing to do. He loved Wooyoung with all his heart and with all his soul and with all his mind. Loving Wooyoung was his greatest commandment, everything else came after that.

Wooyoung moved on to San’s legs, a new rope in his hands, same color. In contrast to his arms, he had no problem with bending his legs in whatever way Wooyoung wanted them. He started at his ankles, leading the rope around his calves and up between his legs multiple times, pulling tight with every turn.

San leaned back until he hit the soft carpet, staring up at the ceiling with a soft smile on his lips. His arms felt warm underneath the tight rope. He knew it would leave marks and he knew he would take his time everyday to stare at them in awe until they faded away.  
The glass beads were cold on his neck, the iron cross on his chest even colder, but he liked it. He liked the contrast of the warm feeling of Wooyoung’s hand and the coldness of his Rosary.

Wooyoung did a few knots around his knees and started connecting his thighs to his calves.

The music stopped and was replaced by the low sound of the needle sitting on the vinyl. San could hear Wooyoung’s breath, the rope sliding over his skin, and his own heart beating in his chest. For the rest of Wooyoung’s work, they remained silent. San closed his eyes, almost dozing off, if it wasn’t for the tightness surrounding his legs.

He didn’t know how much time had passed until Wooyoung stopped touching his legs, instead sat closer to San’s head, taking the crucifix in his hand. San opened his eyes and looked up at Wooyoung’s beautiful face.

“I love you” he repeated and kissed San’s forehead “You have to take care of yourself, San.”

The boy nodded, he would try his best to do so, but in the end, San knew he would cast all his anxieties on Wooyoung, because Wooyoung cared for him. When San could trust himself, he could always trust him.

“You will stay with me, will you?” San asked in a whisper and Wooyoung cupped his cheeks in his hands.

“I will never leave you nor forsake you. Nothing will be impossible with me.”

Wooyoung was his salvation; he would trust, and would not be afraid. Wooyoung was his strength.  
The couple sat in silence for a long time, San’s had changed his position so he could rest his head on Wooyoung’s lap, who was playing with his soft hair, kissing his head every once in a while. For the first time in a long period of stress, San was relaxed, not thinking about school or work or anything that wasn’t Wooyoung.

He was his priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
